


5:0

by rose-n-reim (rosenreim)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, POV, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenreim/pseuds/rose-n-reim
Summary: 29 ноября 2010. Барселона - Реал Мадрид. POV Пепа.
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	5:0

**Author's Note:**

> [**ОТП-фест**](https://pravdoruboklon.diary.ru/p217721417.htm#740745387)  
>  Задание: «Выиграть у другого матч или трофей или выиграть вместе».

Первый гол – за то, что ты уехал. Не то, чтобы я скучал, но ты мог бы попрощаться. Или то, что случилось тогда, было прощанием? Знаешь, для тренера твоих дарований ты бываешь непедагогичен.

Второй гол – за «одержимость Мадридом». В этом ты нас обвинял? Словно не подозреваешь, кто да кем одержим. Плевал я на «Бернабеу». Не важно, где бить твои команды.

Третий – за то, как ты стоял красивый на балконе и бросал в толпу: «Барселона всегда в моём сердце». Помнишь? Теперь наверняка – в твоём сердце, о первый после бога. Высоко ли падать с неба?  
Скажу по секрету: нашей «Барселоны» больше нет. Другой город, другая команда, но по-прежнему больше, чем клуб. Я сам здесь заложник. Когда-нибудь и меня свергнут.

Четвёртый гол – если мы забьём меньше, ты, пожалуй, перестанешь меня уважать.

Пятый гол – за то, что не могу забивать снова и снова. Иначе твой любезный Перес тебя уволит. Иначе я сорвусь за твоими трофеями, но, не выдержав гонки вооружений, проиграю войну. При любом раскладе я останусь один, а ты будешь недосягаем и прекрасен. Ведь так, как ты, никто более не играет.

Что же тогда останется между нами?  
Пять-ноль – недурной исход.


End file.
